Dwarven Lore
Dwarves are stout, hardy humanoid beings originally created by the god Moradin in his own image The Beginning First, there was Moradin. Moradin took the purest rocks and minerals, and crafted 12 humanoid beings out of them. Their bones, marble. Their hearts, diamond. Iron ran through their veins. After their creation, Moradin breathed life into them, and they were henceforth known as the Brood of Moradin. The Brood of Moradin : Kobhit Oathhelm - The All-Shattering Hammer : Fdar the Stout - The Adamantine Anvil : Tirnay Eisencloch - She With the Platinum Blood : Reh Lodecarver - The Eternal Chisel : Mordak Vonarr - The Paradigm Practitioner : Brim Durrar - He Who Charms the Flesh : Garim Norcral - Pulsemaster Exalted : Bazim Falmalk - The Swiftquill Scribe : Azel Harbek - The Overflowing Inkwell : Vonin Delnore - Traveler of the Icy North : Glanir Barjik - Conquerer of the Frozen South : Rrask Stahlsang - The Firstborn of Moradin Each of the Brood were tasked with a different objective, in regards to furthering the dwarf race. The Artisans The Artisans (Kobhit Oathhelm, Fdar the Stout, Tirnay Eisencloch, Reh Lodecarver) were tasked with craftsmanship. These dwarves created the Stronghold Magnificent , the city of Moradin and original home of the dwarves. They also created many techniques to craft stone and metal, and were known as the greatest smiths and masons in existance. After completing The Diamond Throne of Moradin, they transmuted themselves into golden statues, guarding the entrance to the city of Moradin, their life's work. The Architects The Architects (Mordak Vonarr, Brim Durrar, Garim Norcral) were tasked with the creation of further dwarves. The Brood had but a sliver of Moradin's power, so they used materials which were easier to work with to create the next generation of dwarves. This generation was physically the same as current dwarves, if slightly hardier. This creation technique was spread throughout the Brood, who made thousands of dwarves in various clans, which ensured the continued growth of the race. After their mission had been completed, the Architects decended to the darkest depths of the Stronghold Magnificent and sealed themselves away. They will awaken if Moradin is killed or no dwarves remain on the material world, and they will remake the dwarven race in the ashes of the Stronghold Magnificent. The Authors The Authors (Bazim Falmalk, Azel Harbek) scribed all of Moradin's teachings into sacred tomes, which are kept in the Grand Library in the Stronghold Magnificent. They used Moradin's wisdom to create a set of guidelines for the Abbots, telling them what to teach. They also provided condensed books for the use of the Abbots while they were travelling. Using the Abbot's travel co-ordinates, they created a complete map of Eyrion which resides in the Grand Library, along with the sacred tomes. After their scribings were complete, they transferred their combined knowledge into one massive text, and slowly faded away from material existence. The Abbots The Abbots (Vonin Delnore, Glanir Barjik) left the Stronghold Magnificent to spread Dwarven culture and the word of Moradin throughout the world. Over the course of a few hundred years, The Abbots started many dwarven colonies all over Eyrion, and traveled the globe, passing on the teachings of the Dwarfather. Once their journeys had been completed, one traveled to the North pole, one to the South pole, and they transmuted themselves into platinum statues, as a marker for their achievements in the name of the dwarves. The Administrator The Administrator (Rrask Stahlsang) was in charge of making sure that all of the Brood worked smoothly together. He ensured that the Artisans had a constant supply of materials, that the Architects had access to anything they might need for creation and documentation, that the Authors never had a dry inkwell or lack of parchment, and that the Abbots were safe and equipped well. Although he was in charge of the other Brood, he never really took to creating descendants like the others. While each of them created hundreds, if not thousands of decendants a piece, he only created one. After all of the objectives had been completed, he was the last remaining Brood of Moradin. He gave life to his single creation and entered a state of suspended animation, should his people or his god ever need him again. The clan this dwarf created was specially tasked with protecting the Stronghold Magnificent, Moradin, and the dwarven people from any threats that would come their way. The defenders of the Throne of Moradin, they became known as the Diamondshields. Category:Lore Category:History